I Only Came Up Here to See If You Guys Wanted Some Waffles
by The Boy Wonder
Summary: This has nothing to do with plays/musicals, it was just the closest category. This is solely a My Chemical Romance fanfic. "Gee was leaving for a while, meaning I'd get some alone time with Mikey. I thought I'd finally ask him out." Frikey, simply because it's beautiful. First attempt at smut. (Not that I plan to attempt it many times...)


_I Only Came Up Here to See If You Guys Wanted Some Waffles..._

Frank's P.O.V.

On our way to biology, last period on Thursday, I asked Gerard, "Hey, is it cool if I come over after school? My parents are going out, so I'd be alone otherwise."

He responded with, "'Course. Hope you don't mind, but Mikey'll be there."

"Thanks, Gee!" Oh I didn't mind that Mikey would be there. Not at all.

You see, I've kinda had this crush on Mikey for quite a while now. And yes, I know it's weird since I'm two years older than him and he's my best friend's brother. But I really don't care. Love's love right?

-Time Skip-

(At the Way household)

Gerard's P.O.V.

While I waited for Frank, I decided to play TimeSplitters, one of my favorite games. Mikey was upstairs in his room, probably playing Sims on his laptop. I swear, he's like obsessed with that game.

At about quarter to five, I heard a knock on the door. I got up off the couch and made my way to the door.

I opened it to see the ever-cheerful face of my best friend.

"Hey Frankie," I said, letting him in.

"Sup Gee," he responded, coming in and immediately making himself at home by flopping down on the couch. "Where's Mikey?"

"Upstairs. Why?" I didn't understand why he really cared where Mikey was.

Unexpectedly, Frank blushed lightly and said, "No reason. So. What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno. I was playing TimeSplitters before you got here. Wanna just play that?"

"Sure, why not?"

I got out another controller and handed it to him. He sat up and took it.

We started a game of 'team deathmatch', naturally being on opposing teams.

I chose the 'Undead Priest' ad my character, Frank choosing 'Jo-Beth Casey'.

"Really, dude? Jo-Beth Casey?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"Don't hate; appreciate," was all he responded with.

After a few different arcade matches, each of which we were both different characters (me being the cool, manly man ones, him being all the (slutty) girls). During a game of 'capture the bag', though, my mom called from work and said she needed me to come pick her up because her car battery died.

I asked Frank if he wanted to come with, but he said,

"Nah. I hate long car-rides. I can just chill with Mikey or something." Though I didn't quite understand why he'd want to hang out with my geeky kid brother, I said 'okay' and took off.

Fran's P.O.V.

Score!

Gee's leaving for a while, meaning I'll get some alone time with Mikey!

I thought I'd finally ask him out.

God' I hoped he's say yes.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was in my room, playing Sims on my computer (as always; Gerard says I'm obsessed. I AM NOT.) when Frank came in through the open door.

"Hey, Mikey," he said.

I turned in my spinny chair (I LOVE SPINNY CHAIRS) to face him. "Hey, Frank."

"What's up?"

"Not much... Just chillin'. How 'bout you?"

He shrugged, saying, "Same."

"Where's Gee?"

"He had to pick up your mom from work. Looks like it's just you and me for a bit, Mikes."

I blushed at the thought of being alone with Frank. In my bedroom, no less. I've had this really big crush on him for God knows how long. And yes, I know you shouldn't like your big brother's best friend, but it's not like I can control it.

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed, facing me. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Miey, there's something I need to tell you."

I said, "Really? Well, ah... There's something I need to tell you, too."

"Oh. Well, you first." He was always quite the gentleman.

"Uh... Okay. So Frank... I kind of like, really like you. And I know it's weird and it's okay if you don't feel the same, I mean I didn't expect you to... I know you're my brother's best friend and two years older th-"

Throughout my rambling, I hadn't been looking at Frank, only the ground. If I had been looking at him though, I would've noticed him moving forward, so he was right in front of me.

I also would've noticed him quickly leaning in until his lips were against mine, effectively cutting off my rant.

At first I was shocked. Frank Iero, the guy of my literal fucking dreams, was kissing me, the geeky little Mikey everyone looks down on.

I brushed off all of those thoughts, though, and kissed back.

This was great.

Franks P.O.V.

God, this was amazing. I was kissing Mikey, and better yet, Mikey was kissing me back!

I pulled back, only for a moment though, to say, "Mikey. I think I'm in love with you."

He blushed and said, "I think I'm in love with you, too, Frankie."

I blushed as well, before pushing him down on his bed so he was lying on his back. I then straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him deeply. At some point, my fingers found the hem of his 'Dawn of the Dead' t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the ground, aimlessly.

I looked down to admire his well-built chest. I knew he had abs, but what I didn't know was that he had a fucking 8-pack.

"Mikes... You're beautiful..." I whispered.

He blushed, shaking his head. "If anyone here is beautiful, it's you, Frankie," he told me, smiling.

I smiled, too, and took off my own shirt, throwing it to where Mikey's was, before leaning down a gain to suck on his neck.

He moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for me. I sucked and bit his flesh, making him groan several times.

With Mikey moaning my name, I could feel myself getting hard. I think he noticed too, because he starting unbuttoning my jeans.

As I trailed my kisses and bites down his toned chest, all of which were bound to leave marks, he slid my jeans down and off my legs.

I felt him tugging down my boxers as well after I'd removed his pants.

I looked up at him and said, "Are you sure?"

He simply nodded and continued to tug my boxers down until they were thrown to the continually growing pile of clothes on the floor. I then pulled down his Superman boxers so we were both as naked as the days we were born.

I continued my task of leaving as many marks on his chest as possible, though I began to grind against him as well.

Mikey moaned my name loudly, making me moan, too, because the sounds he was making were _so sexy._

"Mikey..." I said, looking up to him, "are you ready?" He nodded. "Lube?" He reached over to his bedside table and scrambled through one of the drawers until he pulled out the desired bottle. I took it from him and rubbed it over my dick and three of my fingers.

I prepped him for what was coming by first slipping my pointer finger in him. Then my middle finger, then my ring finger.

He moaned and said, "Frankie... Please..."

I removed my fingers and carefully slid myself into him. He was tight at first, but quickly became relaxed.

I went slow at first, but soon sped up, going much faster and harder.

Not long after, I was practically banging Mikey into the bed. I ran my fingers through his short-ish blonde hair as I kept pushing in and out.

He screamed my name and I realized I couldn't have been happier right then.

The fact that he was stroking himself just turned me on even more.

"Mikey... I'm... I'm about to..." I didn't even finish speaking before I came inside of him. He soon came as well, all over our chests. We both moaned loudly before I leaned down and kissed him. Hard. Our kiss was full of passion and lust. But most of all, love.

We stayed like that for a while- making out, naked, me lying on top of him, both out chest covered with Mikey's cum.

Or, I should say- we stayed like that until Gerard came in and said simply, "Oh my God."

I forgot we left the door open.

Well, shit.

I quickly scrambled off of Mikey and sat beside him on the bed. This wasn't much better though, because that way you could see the cum on our chests and the innumerable amount of hickeys on Mikey's body.

Gerard just stood in the doorway, staring at us, until he covered his eyes saying, "Ew, guys. Cover up or something."

Mikey grabbed the comforter off the bed and put it over us. "Sorry, Gee," he muttered.

"What... is happening here."

"Gerard, I'm in love with your brother," I spoke up.

"And I'm in love with him, too," Mikey said.

"Yeah... Okay... Look, I only came up here to see if you guys wanted some waffles," Gerard replied awkwardly.

"Waffles?" I asked.

"Waffles," he confirmed.

"Hell yeah!"

And with that, Gerard made everyone waffles and the world was at peace.

**FIN.**


End file.
